pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:AliceInWonderland♥/Igual que Ale, les dedico una canción...
... porque siempre me sentí mejor cuando entraba acá, porque aunque no los conozca los quiero como nunca imaginé poder, porque son lo mejor que me pasó... Bueno, ya no me pongo cursi x3 La canción es... chan chan chan... ¡I'm With You! x3 (ewe de Avril tenía que ser... obvio x3). Acá está la letra (me tomé el trabajo de traducirla para los que no saben inglés x3) y más abajo el video. Letra I'm standing on the bridge/Estoy parada en un puente I'm waiting in the dark/Esperando en la oscuridad I thought that you'd be here by now/Pensé que estarías aquí ahora There's nothing but the rain/No hay nada excepto la lluvia No footsteps on the ground/No hay huellas en el suelo I'm listening, but there's no sound/Estoy escuchando pero no hay sonido Isn't anyone trying to find me?/¿Nadie está tratando de encontrarme? Won't somebody come take me home?/¿No vendrá alguien a llevarme a casa? It's a damn cold night/Es una maldita noche fría Trying to figure out this life/Tratando de descifrar esta vida Won't you take me by the hand?/¿No me tomarás de la mano? Take me somewhere new/Llévame a algún lugar nuevo I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you/No sé quién eres pero yo, yo estoy contigo I'm with you/Estoy contigo I'm looking for a place/Estoy buscando un lugar I'm searching for a face/Busco una cara Is anybody here I know?/¿Está alguien aquí que yo conozca? 'Cause nothing's going right/Porque nada está saliendo bien And everything's a mess/Y todo es un lío And no one like's to be alone/Y a nadie le gusta estar solo Isn't anyone trying to find me?/¿Nadie está tratando de encontrarme? Won't somebody come take me home?/¿No vendrá alguien a llevarme a casa? It's a damn cold night/Es una maldita noche fría Trying to figure out this life/Tratando de descifrar esta vida Won't you take me by the hand?/¿No me tomarás de la mano? Take me somewhere new/Llévame a algún lugar nuevo I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you/No sé quién eres pero yo, yo estoy contigo I'm with you/Estoy contigo Oh, why is everything so confusing?/Oh, ¿por qué todo es tan confuso? Maybe I'm just out of my mind/Tal vez sólo estoy loca Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah It's a damn cold night/Es una maldita noche fría Trying to figure out this life/Tratando de descifrar esta vida Won't you take me by the hand?/¿No me tomarás de la mano? Take me somewhere new/Llévame a algún lugar nuevo I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you/No sé quién eres pero yo, yo estoy contigo I'm with you/Estoy contigo Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new/Tómame de la mano, llévame a algún lugar nuevo I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you/No sé quién eres pero yo, yo estoy contigo I'm with you/Estoy contigo Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new/Tómame de la mano, llévame a algún lugar nuevo I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you/No sé quién eres pero yo, yo estoy contigo I'm with you/Estoy contigo I'm with you/Estoy contigo Video Mírenlo completo, please, que sino no tiene sentido ewe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGR65RWwzg8&ob=av2e Comenten, gracias... єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 20:39 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas